


Cheese Dust

by dogtier



Series: A World Where Everyone Is Happy [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic evening in bed with cheese puffs and a sexy pair of shades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Dust

**Author's Note:**

> More scenes from this universe. The series is in no particular order, this is set several years after Date Night and The Blue Bandit. 
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo, prompts Mechanical/Technological and Oral Fixation.

"You look ridiculous in those," Jake said.

"No way, I look awesome," Roxy said, readjusting the triangular shades perched on her nose. "These are the height of fashion." 

"Oh please," Jake said. "Come on, give them here." 

"Now children," Auto interrupted, voice tinny over the weak speakers. "I would prefer it if you stop manhandling my body."

"You have like twenty bodies," Roxy said. 

"Not to mention the computer backups," Jake added.

"Seriously, Mr. Skynet," Roxy said. "Stop pretending this is your fragile mortal shell." 

"While that is all true I have a certain sentimental attachment to that particular shell," Auto said. "So careful with the goods." 

"Gotcha," Roxy said. 

"I sound completely squeaky on these, don't I?" Auto asked. "Hang on, I'm commandeering your laptop speakers." 

There was a burst of static from the desk.

"Better," Auto said. 

"Now you're all the way over there," Roxy said. "You were suppose to be cuddling with us. Totally romantic like."

"You're laying on Spider-Girl sheets feeding each other stale cheese puffs," Auto said. "That's hardly the height of romance."

"So cold," Jake said. 

"So insensitive," Roxy said.

"Almost like a machine," Jake said.

"Ha ha ha," Auto said. "That's me laughing at your uproarious joke." 

"We try," Roxy said. 

Jake rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin on her chest and looking up expectantly. She grabbed the cheese puff bag from the pillow next to her.

"Open up," she said, wriggling one of the bright orange squiggles temptingly at Jake. Jake stuck out his tongue and Roxy popped it in, watching as Jake chewed and swallowed. His tongue was bright orange when he stuck it out again.

"Humans are disgusting," Auto said from the desk. 

"Mm-hmm," Jake hummed in agreement, licking the sticky powder from Roxy's fingers. 

"Don't you have shut-ins to be stomping in World of Warcraft?" Roxy asked.

"I'm multitasking," Auto said. 

"You're totally getting off on this," Roxy said as Jake's tongue flicked across her skin. 

"I'm simply observing," Auto said. "It's fascinating the obscenities you fleshy ones get up to." 

"Why is the webcam on?" Roxy asked. Jake moved his way across her hand, taking her fingers into his mouth and sucking them one by one. 

"Documentation," Auto said. "That's what makes it real science." 

"Wow," Roxy said. "I never knew that before. Geez maybe I should get the nice camera out to make sure every detail is captured for further analysis." 

"Yes," Auto said quickly. "I mean... yes. Analysis."

"You're such a perv," Roxy said. She pulled her hand away from Jake's mouth and he whined in protest. "Be right back."

Jake rolled onto his back and stretched as Roxy rose. She carefully set Auto's glassed on the desk before fetching the camera and tripod from the closet. 

"Did you and Dirk use this yesterday?" Roxy asked as she dragged it out. "It's already set up." 

"Maybe," Jake admitted.

"Dude, you better be sharing those tapes," Roxy said.

"Already copied to your server," Auto said. 

"Sweet," Roxy said. 

Roxy settled the tripod next to the desk and hooked the camera into the computer.

"Got control now, Auto?" she asked. The camera turned itself back and forth, focusing and unfocusing. 

"I think we're good," Auto said.

"While this is all fascinating," Jake said. "I'm getting bored over here and liable to go find adventure elsewhere." 

"Humans, so impatient," Auto said. Roxy laughed and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Jake's hips and wriggling fingers in his face. He snapped at her playfully. 

"Be good," she said, bopping him on the nose.

"I have you in frame," Auto said. "You may resume your mating ritual." 

"Better get to it," Jake said. "Wouldn't want the anthropologist to be disappointed." 

"Nope, wouldn't want that at all," Roxy agreed. 

Roxy took up another cheese puff and held it up, making Jake crane his neck to catch it between his teeth. He crunched it down. They continued in that fashion for a half dozen puffs.

"Really?" Auto interrupted. "That's the best you can do?"

"Machines, so impatient," Roxy said. "Watch this."

She held a puff between her teeth and leaned down so Jake took it directly from her lips. When he started chewing she interrupted with a kiss. 

"Oh my god," Auto said. "That's it, I'm out of here." 

"Fine then," Roxy said, resting her head against Jake's chest as he muffled his laughter in her hair. "Why don't you direct?" 

"Maybe I will," Auto said. "I have to be better than you two." 

"Come on then," Jake said, pushing Roxy off and sitting up. "What are your orders?"

"Well for one put those ridiculous orange things away," Auto said. 

"You're just jealous you can't eat," Roxy said, shoving another handful in her mouth before setting the bag on the ground.

"Yes, that's precisely it," Auto said. "I'm so sensitive about my lack of humanity. Can't you hear the despair in my voice?"

"Come on," Jake said again, voice taking on a bit of a whine.

"Calm your manly pectorals," Auto said. "Speaking of which-"

Roxy snorted and pulled her light shirt up and off, letting her small breasts bounce free. 

"There we go," Auto said. "Jake, would you?"

Jake pulled Roxy into his lap, leaning forward and taking her left nipple into his mouth. 

"Ah," Roxy sighed, combing her fingers through his messy hair. She arched in pleasure when his hand came up to pinch her other nipple, her body pushing Jake back against the headboard. She heard the whirl and click of the camera adjusting itself. 

"Good," Auto said. "How does it feel?"

"Hot," Roxy said. "And when his teeth- oh like that, yeah, his teeth sting and god it feels so good. Switch sides would you?"

Jake obeyed, grazing his teeth over her already sensitive skin before sucking. 

"Good boy," Roxy said. She rubbed down into his lap and he used both hands to grip her hip and grind up. 

They ground together like that, Roxy dragging Jake by the hair when she wanted him to switch. Quickly it became almost too much and she had to pull him up into a kiss. 

"Stop," Auto said. "Come on you horny rabbits, I said stop."

Roxy sunk her nails into Jake's scalp.

"Hey now," Auto said. "Hey!" 

They finally broke the kiss. 

"Oh no Roxy," Jake said, breathless. "We better do what he says."

"Yes," Roxy agreed, panting back into his mouth. "Who knows what would happen otherwise? Please Robot Overlord, tell us what we must do."

"Whoa guys," Auto said. "That is offensive. I'm a person, not your evil machine fetish fuel."

"Yeah, you're _real_ hurt, I'm sure," Roxy said, bending her head back as Jake nibbled her throat. 

"More so than your feeble human mind can comprehend," Auto said.

"Surely there's some way we can make it up to you," Roxy said.

"Fuck Jake's mouth," Auto said. 

"Wow," Jake said, chuckling slightly. "Didn't even have to think about that." 

"You heard the man," Roxy said, climbing off Jake. 

Jake waved to the camera while Roxy settled into his former spot against the headboard. 

"You're such a dork," Roxy said. She lifted her hips, pushing her sweatpants and underwear down from her hips. Jake eagerly pulled them the rest of the way off, licking his lips while she wrapped her long slim fingers around her erection and stroked. 

"Got it in focus?" Jake asked.

"Are you doubting my cinematography skills?" Auto asked.

"Never," Jake said. 

He ran his hand up Roxy's smooth, bare thigh. Roxy sighed as he replaced her hand with his own.

"Hey there," Jake said quietly.

"Jake, are you talking to my boner?" Roxy asked. 

"I was trying to be friendly," Jake said.

"Double dork," she snorted. 

"Focus here," Auto said. 

"Yeah Jake, focus," Roxy said, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled up to her and laid a kiss on the head of her erection. She laid her hand flat against his scalp, gently guiding him as he began opened his mouth and began to suck. 

"Come on," Auto urged. "Little more."

Jake bobbed his head, working a little deeper each time. Roxy's head dropped back against the wall and she curled her fingers, tugging his dark hair in encouragement. He pushed himself further and gagged.

"Relax, Jake," Auto said. "Let my soothing digital voice guide you." 

Jake pulled back and then went down again. His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to breathe through his nose.

"That's right, good boy," Auto said. "Just relax. And now back."

Roxy pulled Jake off, letting him suck air into his lungs. He burst into a coughing fit.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Smashing," he said, grinning between the hacking. "Come on, more this time. I can take it." 

Roxy pulled him down again. The slide into his throat was easier this time and Roxy groaned as he swallowed around her, trying to get all the way to the hilt. The last few inches were still escaping him. 

"That's it," Auto said. "But Roxy, why are you making him do all the work? Move those hips." 

She obeyed, starting slowly and softly, letting Jake adjust. He was a quick learner but he still seemed frustrated. 

"Argh," he growled, pulling off. "I can't get it."

"Hmm, okay sit back," Roxy said. She shifted until she was kneeling. "I can do it harder like this, that good?"

"Oh yes," Jake said. Roxy grinned and pulled him down by his hair. 

"Getting this all, Auto?" Roxy asked. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your copy," he responded. "Now relax and satisfy the poor boy's oral fixation." 

"Gotcha," Roxy said. She tightened her grip, holding Jake's head at the perfect angle for her to fuck her way into his throat. Down all the way until his nose was pressed against her stomach. He moaned around her. 

"Good boy," Auto said when Roxy pulled Jake halfway off and then right back down. "You like that don't you? Look at you drool for it." 

"Ah, Jake," Roxy panted. "Going to finish pretty soon here."

"On his face," Auto ordered. "Get him messy." 

Roxy pulled Jake off, pumping herself quickly while he struggled to catch his breath. His skin was flushed and sweaty, his lips used and swollen. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting. 

"Fuck," Roxy said as she came. 

"Yes," Auto said with a hiss of static. "Clean yourself up now."

"Yeah, _I'm_ the one with an oral fixation," Jake laughed. But he still swiped the stickiness from his cheeks and licked his fingers clean. Roxy leaned in to help him with the spots he couldn't see. 

"Well how did we do?" Roxy asked, sitting back. 

"Decent I suppose," Auto said. "But experiments are meaningless in a vacuum."

"Oh really?" Roxy asked. 

"Yes," Auto said. "We'll have to repeat the study. Build up a data set."

"Science sure is hard," Jake said. Roxy laughed.

"Come here," Roxy said. "It's your turn." 

Jake pushed her back against the headboard, straddling her lap and kissing her. Roxy pushed her hand under his shirt, carefully avoiding his scars as she caressed his sweaty skin. He wriggled against her and she pushed her thigh between his, giving him something to grind against. He groaned. With her free hand Roxy slapped his ass.

"Hey," he protested.

"Giddy-up," Roxy said, wriggling her eyebrows at him. 

"I'll giddy your up," Jake said. 

"Dork," Roxy said, kissing his nose and hauling his down by his hips. "Triple dork with dork sauce on top. You getting close?"

"Yeah," he panted, hitching his hips in tight little circles. "God."

"Come on, good boy," she whispered. His motions stuttered and she caught him as he slumped forward with a groan. She ruffled his hair. 

"Ugh," Jake said, falling back onto the bed. Roxy took the opportunity to detangle and rise, giving the camera one last wave before Auto shut it off. 

"I'll get you some water," Roxy told Jake, pulling on her silk robe and tossing her hair. 

"You are a saint among women," Jake said. "The pinnacle of feminine philanthropy." 

"You know it," Roxy said. She picked up the shades from the desk and tossed them over. "Here, snuggle with Auto until I get back." 

"No, I'm quite good here," Auto said, still using the laptop speakers.

"Nope, snuggle time," Roxy said. Jake slipped on the glasses and pouted. 

"You two," Auto sighed. There was static and then his voice came from the glasses. "Better?"

"Perfect," Jake said, rearranging the pillows under his head. 

"Excellent," Auto said. "Though I must warn you, if you go for the cheese puffs again I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"You're super good at this romance thing," Jake said. 

"Just applying my superior machine intellect," Auto said. 

"Hot," Jake said. 

"Do you," Auto began. He paused. "Should I go get one of my other bodies?"

"What, no?" Jake said. "This is fine."

"Alright," Auto said.

"It's nice being the big spoon for a change," Jake said.

"You're not the big spoon, you're- you know, whatever," Auto said. He quieted down. 

"Aw, look at you guys," Roxy cooed when she returned. 

"Auto's being insecure," Jake told her.

"Oh?" Roxy said. "Well I better fix that. Hand him here."

"No, stop it right now, you are both awful," Auto protested as Jake traded Roxy the shades for the water she had brought. 

"Look at these sexy glasses," Roxy said, blowing hotly on the lenses. "I'm going to smooch them."

"I'm never doing anything nice for you people again," Auto said. "Ugh, you're smudging me." 

"Love you too, you hot stud," Roxy told him with one last peck.

"I guess I return your drippy human sentiment," Auto said. "Now clean me, I have important computer business to attend to." 

"Sooooo romantic," Roxy said, but she wiped him clean and placed him safely on the nightstand before spooning up behind Jake. 

She gave the still glowing webcam light a wink before shutting her eyes.


End file.
